<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Two Parts of a Portrait by Bubbblep008</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28678518">Two Parts of a Portrait</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubbblep008/pseuds/Bubbblep008'>Bubbblep008</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Beauxbatons, Durmstrang, F/M, Hogwarts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:08:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,789</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28678518</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubbblep008/pseuds/Bubbblep008</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>September 1st, 1971- The Sorting<br/>1st Year</p>
<p>Students aged 12-18 streamed off of the Thestral pulled carriages into the great hall of their second home, which was waiting for them to return, after a long summer break. The students sat down at their respective house tables, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin; anxiously awaiting the new first year’s arrival which would commence the beginning of the sorting and in turn the Great Feast. Some of the older students could be heard betting on the odds of their own siblings or friends' siblings and what house they would be placed in. One such pair was Gideon and Fabian Prewett, the 5th year pranking duo in Gryffindor house. This year the duo was betting on another set of pureblooded twins, Madeleine Grace and James Fleamont Potter. Nobody heard what bets were placed but everyone knew they were done when they were spotted sitting, waiting eagerly in their seats for the famous sorting to begin.<br/>Suddenly, the large great hall doors opened, and the first years followed a rather flustered Minervra McGonnagal to the front of the hall. With no need for hesitation or prompting, the old and tattered hat on the stool started to sing its routine song.<br/>"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,<br/>But don't judge on just what you see,<br/>I'll eat myself,<br/>If YOU can find<br/>a smarter hat than me.<br/>You can keep your bowlers black<br/>Your top hats sleek and tall,<br/>For I am the Hogwarts sorting hat<br/>And I can top them all.<br/>You might belong in GRYFFINDOR, the brave, courageous and chivalrous,<br/>Or you might be destined for SLYTHERIN, the cunning, ambitious, and determined of the bunch,<br/>Maybe you belong in HUFFLEPUFF, perfect for those who are loyal, kind, and dedicated,<br/>or perhaps you belong in RAVENCLAW, for those with wit, wisdom and a curious nature.<br/>But, there's no need to be afraid,<br/>As you are in safe, metaphorical, hands"<br/>The song an end and McGonnagal stood next to the stool to call up the first names to be sorted.<br/>"Abbott, Carson"<br/>A small brown-haired boy walked up to the stool very calm and collected and sat down the hat was placed on his head and the students heard it voice<br/>" Hmm, different from your father and very loyal to your family, better be HUFFLEPUFF"<br/>He quickly vacated the seat, and joined the table of the house of the badger where everyone was wearing yellow and black, he looked back at the front of the hall expectantly waiting to see where the hat placed his twin. All meanwhile trying to calm his nerves.<br/>"Abbott, Jacob"<br/>A boy very similar to the first walked up to the stool hurriedly to see whose footsteps he would follow in or if he would make his own path. Meanwhile, at the Gryffindor table, the ginger-haired twins shared a similar grin, upon the realisation that there were in fact two sets of twins in the 1st Year of 1971-72. The duo almost missed the sorting hat yell<br/>"Better be RAVENCLAW"<br/>The younger boy silently rejoiced at not getting the serpent house like his mother, although it wasn't missed that he sent a distressed glance in the direction of his twin as they'd never been apart for long, but it was soon forgotten as he began talking to some of his housemates in the older year groups, trying to release the stress.<br/>After around 25 minutes, it was time for the Potter siblings to be sorted, the Prewett brothers being more eager for the results to come than any of their fellow classmates, wondering which of them would win the bet.<br/>"Potter, James" Professor McGonnagal called,<br/>"Ah, a Potter, you'll fit right in with the GRYFFINDOR'S"<br/>"Yes" the older set of twins whispered now it was all up to the younger twin, would James have his sister in the same house causing Fabian to win the 15-galleon prize money? Or, would the younger twin be destined to find her own path, meaning that Gideon would take the money?<br/>"Potter, Madeleine Grace"<br/>" Oh, "the sorting hat spoke, shocked at the revelation that he was discovering, "What is this? A bright mind and an incredible drive to learn, hmm, not a bad work ethic either I know exactly where you belong, it has to be RAVENCLAW"<br/>The Gryffindor table looked stunned, all of the past generations of Potters had been in their house, they just expected the same fate for both of the twins. The anomalous reaction was from Gideon Prewett who had a triumphant smirk plastered onto his face, having just become 15 galleons richer. Students at the table of the Eagle house cheered as they welcomed the member to their house. alas, the sorting was yet to be over, and the next name was called interrupting the cheer and confusion.<br/>"Simms, Lillie"<br/>"Better be HUFFLEPUFF"<br/>"Wilson, Matthew"<br/>"SLYTHERIN." There was no hesitation which put a few select students in a state of unease.</p>
<p>Once the last student had been placed, calling the end of the annual sorting, the Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore spoke a few words for his beginning of year speech, he then, with a flourish of his wand, bought mountains of glorious food onto the tables, announcing the beginning of the school year.<br/>At the Gryffindor table, the older Potter twin, James had started to make some friends with people in his house. The first was Sirius Black, the two had met on the Hogwarts express so it was destined for them to be fast friends, he was also the outcast of the Black family and was being avoided like the plague because of his surname. James also met and became fast friends with a boy who looked like he had been in a terrible accident as he had scars all across his face and they looked like they were all over his body, the boy was, as James learnt that day, called Remus Lupin. The final friend he made at the feast was a mousy haired boy, Peter Pettigrew. The four boys sat together at the table talking and just being 11-year olds, hoping that nothing would come between them.<br/>Madeleine had always been a shy girl and normally hid in the shadow of her twin. However, as she was put in a different house, she decided she needed to try and come out of her shell and make at least one friend. As she looked up and down the Ravenclaw table she saw a fellow first-year looking extremely upset.<br/>"Are you okay?" She asked,<br/>"I'm just a little scared, I'm muggleborn you see and a sixth year on the train called me something that wasn't very nice and said people like me shouldn't be here."<br/>"Do you know what house they were in? They are just being jerks, everyone that has magic in them deserves to be here."<br/>"They were wearing green robes."<br/>"Okay, so a Slytherin, don't worry about them they blood supremacists, well not all of them but lots of them are."<br/>"Can you be my friend?"<br/>"If you want, I would like that."<br/>The two girls started to talk and learn about each other and they soon became great friends.<br/>James looked over at the Ravenclaw table to see his little sister laughing and talking with a brown-haired girl. As he looked away, he felt a gaze on him and looked up from his plate of food to see Sirius looking at him.<br/>"I know what it's like,"<br/>"Huh, what"<br/>"Missing your sibling, my little brother Regulus isn't starting till next year, but he'll most likely be in Slytherin"<br/>"Oh, that I just thought we'd be here, in Gryffindor together, but I guess not"</p>
<p>"Prefects please take the first years to the common rooms."<br/>As the houses gradually departed Molly Prewett and Arthur Weasley, prefects of Gryffindor got the first year Gryffindor to follow them to the portrait of the fat lady. Meanwhile Lucius Malfoy and Bellatrix Black took the Slytherins to the Slytherin dungeon and Amos Diggery and Anna Smith lead the Hufflepuffs to their common room behind a stack of barrels near the kitchen.<br/>"First years follow us!" Called Ravenclaw prefects Mavin Stewart and Connie Rose. They started to lead the Ravenclaws to the entrance of the Ravenclaw tower a wooden door affixed with a bronze eagle knocker.<br/>"To enter you need to answer a riddle correctly"<br/>The bronze eagle knocker started to speak,<br/>"Who makes it, has no use for it. Who buys it, has no use for it. Who uses it can neither see nor feel it. What is it?"<br/>There was a short moment of silence before Madeleine stepped to the front of the line and said,<br/>"A coffin."<br/>The door opened much to the shock of the prefects and older students as normally they got the riddle before anyone, but this was the first time that a first-year was the one to open the door. The members walked through the door and the prefect said,<br/>"On the left is years one through four, and on the right is years five through seven. Dormitories are labeled, please don’t go into one that you aren’t supposed to. Have a good first night’s sleep in the castle. See you all in the morning. Goodnight."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>October 2nd, 1977 - Going Back to England</em>
</p><p>
  <em>7<sup>th</sup> Year</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Madeleine Grace Potter looked out of the Beauxbatons carriage as it landed in the Hogwarts grounds. It had been five years since she had last been in England as she transferred to the magical school in France after the accident that happened in the beginning of 2nd year that still haunted her to this day. </p><p>The head mistress of Beauxbatons Madame DuPont called in French, </p><p>"Nous sommes arrivés, le temps de briller (We have arrived, time to shine)." There was a chorus of "d'accord" (okay). The door of the carriage was opened by Hogwarts resident, half giant grounds keeper Rubeus Hagrid.</p><p>"Welcome to Hogwarts, go through to the great hall entrance and Dumbledore will introduce you as well as the other schools."</p><p>The Beauxbatons students got out of the carriages and followed Madeleine through the grounds and to the entrance of the Great Hall. The site brought back lots of terrible memories, but Madeleine brushed her eyes free of tears, putting up her strong façade so that the other schools, Durmstrang and Ilvermorny couldn't see her in a state of weakness to use against her or any of her class mates.</p><p>In the crowd Sirius Black's eyes followed a blue haired girl as she took the students of Beauxbatons into the school, he nudged his fellow marauder.</p><p>"I recognise that girl from somewhere, but I can't quite remember where," James looked in the direction that his honorary brother was pointing, as he saw her all too familiar face he was left gobsmacked at how much his little sister had grown up in the five years  or so that he hadn't seen her. </p><p>"Because, mate, that girl right there is my little sister, Maddie, you know that she left at the start of second year because of the incident..."</p><p>"Wow, just wow she grew up super ho..."</p><p>"If you finish that sentence, I will punch you." Sirius, rendered speechless at his best friend's protective nature, decided it was best to say nothing more, however, he stayed looking at the spot in which the former Ravenclaw had taken her current classmates.</p><p>The other schools soon arrived in different ways, the Ilvermorny students arrived on broomsticks whilst the Durmstrang students arrived by ship, appearing out from within the Black Lake. Once all three foreign schools had arrived, the Hogwarts children were instructed to sit inside the hall and wait for the schools to be introduced.</p><p>Finally, the time came, and Dumbledore stood at his podium to introduce the first school.</p><p>"Please welcome the students of Durmstang Institute and their wonderful headmaster Desislav Bakalov"</p><p>The Durmstrang students entered the hall following their headteacher, they did all sorts of tricks with their staffs, their closing act was shooting out non-harmful flames from their mouths which had the students of Hogwarts looking at them in awe. The female population where staring at the male Bulgarians, their male counterparts had mixed degrees of jealousy plastered to their faces. whilst Durmstrang was a mixed school, there were predominately male students studying there, hence the reaction of the males.</p><p> </p><p>Interrupting his students gawking at their visitors, Headmaster Albus Dumbledore announced the next arrival, </p><p>"The lovely students of Ilvermorny and their esteemed headmistress Connie Adair"</p><p>The Americans entered wearing their normal uniforms instead of the cloaks that they had originally arrived in, however, instead of partaking in 'magic' based tricks they arrived into the Great Hall riding the broomsticks that they had arrived in Scotland on, showing off to their competitors their broomstick skills. the students had no time to settle before the third and final school was announced by Albus Dumbledore.</p><p>"And finally, please welcome the beautiful ladies of Beauxbatons Academy of Magic and their amazing Head Professor Madame Marie DuPont." The great hall doors opened for the last time and the students, who were mostly part veela started to do their entrance routine.</p><p>At the back of the group the blue haired girl was doing multiple gymnastic and tumbling tricks. She slyly winked at the Hufflepuff table, but she continued her routine as if nothing had happened. She arrived at the front of the hall with the rest of the foreign students and stood next to a class mate of hers, Nadeen Moreau.</p><p>Dumbledore walked up to his lectern and said,</p><p>"We, the students and staff of Hogwarts would like to welcome you to our castle for the next six months whilst the multi-school games are in session. The rules for the games have been decided between the schools and students above the age of 16 I.e. all of sixth year and seventh year and a minority of fifth year, each school needs two participants a female and male representative. The chosen eight students will be picked on the 1st of December. Now students of Hogwarts we will sing our school song </p><p>
  <em>"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Teach us something please,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Whether we be old and bald</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Or young with scabby knees,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Our heads could do with filling</em>
</p><p>
  <em>With some interesting stuff,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>For now, they're bare and full of air,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dead flies and bits of fluff,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>So, teach us things worth knowing,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bring back what we've forgot,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Just do your best, we'll do the rest,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And learn until our brains all rot."</em>
</p><p>The song finished and the guest schools were still standing at the front of the hall in shock. </p><p>"Durmstrang please can you sit at the Slytherin house table for dinner, Ilvermorny please sit at the Gryffindor house table and Beauxbatons you can spread yourselves out on the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables so that there's enough room. May the feast begin!" </p><p> </p><p>Most of the Beauxbatons students decided to sit at the Hufflepuff table instead of the Ravenclaw table, as they had heard from the former Hogwarts student, that Ravenclaw was the house she used to be a part of and it gave her bad memories, so they wanted to stick by their new ally. Unfortunately for Madeleine, the table order was, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and then Slytherin so she had to sit near her brother and his troublesome friends. </p><p>Luck was not on her side as it happened that the seat that she chose directly faced the one person she was thankful didn't attend Beauxbatons, the notorious heart breaker Sirius Black, who just happened to be her brother's best friend.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, James your sister's over there," stated Sirius, nudging his roommate in the ribs with his right elbow </p><p>"Pads, don't do anything that you'll later regret, or that will affect the whole group."</p><p> </p><p>Sirius looked down at the array of food in front of him his eyes scanning carefully over each piece. Finally, he decided that a bread roll was his object of choice. He aimed and he hit the blue-haired girl, who was currently laughing at one of her friend's jokes, on the head. She looked up, seemingly searching for whoever had thrown the roll, spotting the culprit, her glaring eyes settled on a rather pale Sirius Black, regretting his interaction with his former classmate. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh dear..." he shrunk in his seat.</p><p>" 'Oh dear' indeed, mate it looks as if you've awoken 'Kraken mode.'" James wasn't amused at his friend’s strange antics towards his twin sister. He Let out a Hugh sign, causing the attention of half the Gryffindor students, but he brushed it off, this whole ordeal had him extremely conflicted.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>